Ultraman EVA
by Zindakku Hirokai
Summary: Being abandoned by his father, Shinji's fate takes a turn for the better as he becomes the latest addition to a legacy of legendary heroes. Is he up for the challenge before him? Neon Genesis Evangelion Ultraman crossover.
1. Prologue:A Boy's New Destiny

Full Summary: After being abandoned by his father, Shinji Ikari is taken in by Gen Otori, aka Ultraman Leo. Before long, he is adopted into the Space Garrison, becomes an honorary Ultra Brother and is given an Ultra form. Taking on the name Ultraman EVA he begins his training with Leo to prepare for the coming battles ahead. As his 14th birthday comes around, he is called back by his father to Tokyo-3, to become an EVA pilot. Can Shinji keep his identity a secret, as well as to fight the Angels both as an Ultra and as the pilot of Evangelion Unit-01? Can he unravel the mysteries of NERV and stop his father's and SEELE's mad ambitions? And what will happen to Shinji when he finds himself falling for the mysterious Rei Ayanami?

Disclaimer and Author's comments: For starters, I do not own Ultraman or Neon Genesis Evangelion. I came up with this while watching DVD's of the original Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga and suddenly this crossover came into being. I did some research on the Ultra series for the Ultraman factor to be as best as possible. Ultraman EVA will have the body design of Ultraman Tiga's Power form and Ultraman Gaia's head design. This will be a Rei/Shinji fic, so if you have a problem with that: TOO BAD!!! I have made up my mind. So without further ado, let us begin the saga of Ultraman EVA……..SHUWATCH!!!!

**Prologue: A Boy's New Destiny**

_**On a highway, somewhere in Japan in 2004 **_

A lone man was walking on the side of a highway somewhere in the Kanto region of Japan. He had the garb of a Buddhist monk on complete with a bamboo hat. His name is Gen Otori, as he is known in his human form. His real identity was Ultraman Leo, one of the only two survivors of the destroyed Planet L-77 and the 7th Ultra to come and protect Earth. He was taking his usual stroll down the highway as he usually has done, but something was eating away at his mind. About five years ago a disaster occurred in the south pole, called the Second Impact. A meteor crashed into the south pole and the ice of Antarctica melted at an extremely fast rate. About 2 billion people drowned in the oncoming tsunamis, and wars broke out soon after that. However one year after that, peace was restored, but the Earth and it's people were scarred for life.

However, Gen knew the meteor story was a cover up. He was there on that day. And he knew he could've prevented the devastation. That day, he was flying to reach Antarctica when he felt some sort of power being unleashed. In fact he wasn't alone. Along with him were Ultraman, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, and his old friend and mentor Ultraseven, flying towards the south pole. But as soon as they reached it, the explosion happened. Leo swore he saw some sort of giant of light in the blast. The fact they failed to prevent the disaster hit the five Ultras hard. Leo was depressed the most, he was closes to the point of the explosion, but the force of the blast stopped knocked him out. Gen hasn't felt this low since his planet was destroyed by the Magma. But, he couldn't dwell on the past forever, he had to move forward.

He soon found himself near the bus stop that was on his walking route. However, something was different today. A young boy, who looked like he was about three or four, was standing at the bus stop, along with a suitcase, crying. Gen became immediately concern and approached boy. "Excuse me, but why are you crying?" he asked, kneeling to be eye level to the boy. The boy looked at Gen with sadness in his eyes and spoke to him, choking out, "I-I-I w-was left h-h-here." "By who?" Gen asked. "MY DAD!!!" the boy wailed. Gen could not believe it. What kind of man would abandon his child? "What about your mother?" Gen asked. "SHE'S DEAD!" the boy cried. Gen was in a state of disbelief. 'His father left him and his mother dead? This boy has been through much.' Gen thought.

After some contemplating, Gen came to a decision. "Say, why don't stay with me for a while?" he asked. The boy looked up at Gen. His mother told him not to talk to strangers, but he saw kindness in Gen's eyes and a warm smile on his fierce looking face. However, the boy asked one question, "You won't leave me?" Gen looked surprised for a moment, but then smiled warmly at him and said sincerely "No, I will never leave you." The boy smiled as Gen brought his hand towards him. The boy took Gen's hand, and grabbing the boy's suitcase with his other hand, the two of them walked down the road towards Gen's residence. "What's your name?" Gen asked the boy. "Shinji, Shinji Ikari." The boy answered. "What is your name, mister?" Gen looked at the boy smiling and said "Gen Otori."

_**3 months later, Gen's home**_

"Hiya! Hiya! Hiya!" "Good Shinji, don't let up!" Shinji turn to his teacher/caretaker, bowed and said "Yes, sensei!" before continuing his kicking drills. Gen's home was just a simple secluded Japanese cottage, just big enough to house both him and Shinji. Gen was thinking back on the three months Shinji and him were together. He decided to teach the boy karate, as way to have him open up emotionally. He smiled thinking about that, but he scowled as he thought about his talk with Shinji's father, Gendo. About two days after he brought Shinji to his home, Gen called up Gendo concerning Shinji. However as soon as he mention Shinji's name, Gendo immediately dismissed him, saying Shinji was no longer his concern and promptly hung up. Gen tried to call back, but was blocked every time he tried to call. He even received a court order to stop calling Gendo. It was obvious that Shinji's father no longer cared for his son. It took every will in Gen's body not to transform and give Gendo a piece of his mind.

Suddenly a knock on his front door broke him from his train of thought. Shinji also heard this too, but Gen told him to continue his drills while he answered the door. When Gen opened door, he found himself face with a man a little older than his human form's physical age, and dressed like a cowboy. It was Dan Morobishi, the human form of Ultraseven. On Earth, Dan owned a stock farm near Kobe city, so that is why he was dressed as a cowboy. "Dan, what are you doing?" Gen asked. "We need to talk, Gen." Dan answered. "May I come in?" Gen gestured for Dan to enter. As Dan entered the house, he saw a tired looking Shinji enter from Gen's training area. "Oh! Hello, Dan." Shinji greeted a little fatigued. Dan smiled and said "Hello to you too, Shinji." Dan met Shinji two months ago, and after hearing the boy's story from Gen, Dan too started to be fond of the kid as well. "Shinji, why don't you clean yourself, and get some rest? Me and Dan have some things discuss." Gen said to Shinji. Shinji nodded and hurried off to clean himself off and to take a nap.

During the time Shinji was taking a nap, Gen and Dan were in the dining area discussing some stuff. Specifically, the Second Impact and the current situation on Earth. "Gen, my uncle, Ultra Father, has called a meeting on M-78 to discuss what has happen to Earth. He has called all the Ultra Brothers to return to M-78 to attend this meeting. It is mandatory. Ultraman, Jack, and Ace have already left Earth, and we need to leave either now or tomorrow." Dan explained. Gen looked a bit anxious. "How long will we be gone?' he asked. "A week tops. Look I know Shinji will be alright, if you leave him…"

"I CAN'T LEAVE HIM!!!" Gen interrupted. "His father won't take him back and as far as I know he has no other living relatives." Dan shook his head. "Gen, please understand, you know you're not allowed to take a human to M-78. No human that has not bonded with an Ultra been to the Land of Light."

"But, I made that promise I would not leave him that day." Gen said with anger and sadness in his voice. "Shinji has been through so much, like me….". Dan thought hard, and then put his hand on Gen's shoulder and smiled. "Well I guess we have no choice." He said. "We will have to show him our secrets. My uncle and aunt won't be happy about this, but it's the only way I can think of."

_**The next day**_

Gen and Dan took Shinji to an open field. Shinji was puzzled. "Sensei, why are we out here?" he asked. Gen looked at his young ward and said to him "Shinji…me and Dan have to go somewhere.." Shinji looked scared. Was Gen going to abandon him, just like his father? "but, you are coming along with us." Shinji suddenly felt relived. "However, me and Dan need to show you something."

Gen and Dan walked about three feet away from Shinji and turned to face him. Gen did a punch with his right hand while shouting "LEO!!!!", and the lion ring that Shinji always saw Gen wear glowed a brilliant light. At the same time, Dan brought out a pair of red glasses and placed them on his face and Dan was surrounded by a similar light. Shinji shielded his eyes, until it died down. Then two quakes happen and he fell on his bottom. He looked up to see two red and silver giants looming over him. Shinji was frightened beyond reason.

Suddenly the giant with "Leo" kanji on it's body kneeled towards him. Shinji started back away until he heard a familiar voice coming from the giant. "Shinji, it's all right.." Shinji looked at the giant and said "Sensei?...is that you?" The giant nodded and said "Yes. This is me in my true form, Ultraman Leo," and he then gestured to the other giant, "and that is Dan's true form, Ultraseven." Shinji looked at the other giant, and the giant nodded. "We have to go to the Planet M-78 for a meeting, me and Seven have decided to take you along with us." Leo explained to Shinji, "Are you up for the trip?"

Shinji nodded.

Leo brought his giant hand out in front of Shinji. Shinji then got on the hand and suddenly a force field surrounded Shinji. "Don't worry," Leo reassured him, "This is to protect you in space." As soon as Leo was standing at his full height, he and Seven took off. Shinji looked amazed as he was flying through the atmosphere and going into space. Leo kept the hand were Shinji was close to his chest, to make sure nothing would happen to his young ward. As soon as they were a good distance away from Earth, a portal of light opened in front of them. "What is that?" Shinji asked. "That is the Ultra Gate, Shinji," Ultraseven answered, "It will take us directly to the Land of Light." "Shinji, you better cover your eyes, it gets real bright in there." Leo warned. Shinji obeyed and closed his eyes as he entered the portal. As soon as both Ultras passed through the gate, it closed.

_**M-78**_

At giant and brilliant looking palace on home of the Ultras, a meeting was about to begin. 10 Ultras were in the meeting room of the palace that belonged to the head of the Space Garrison, the horned and caped Ultra Father. Along with him was his wife, Ultra Mother, the head of the Silver Crusaders. Also present was Zoffy, the 2nd in command of the Space Garrison, Ultraman, the first Ultra to defend Earth, Ultraman Jack, the third Earth defending Ultra, Ultraman Ace, the beam expert of the Garrison and the adopted son of Ultra Father and Ultra Mother, Ultraman Taro, the birth son of Ultra Father and Ultra Mother, Astra, one of the last Ultras of L-77 and Leo's younger twin brother, Ultraman 80, who happens to be also a teacher on M-78, and Yullian, 80's childhood friend and princess of the Land of Light. All of them were waiting patiently for Ultraseven and Ultraman Leo to arrive. Suddenly the doors of the meeting room opened.

"It about time you two showed up." Taro finally said looking at the new arrivals, "What took you so lo…." He trailed off as he saw what was in Leo's hand. A human boy. All of the other Ultras took notice of this.

Shinji noticed that all of the red and silver giants in the room were looking at him, Leo, and Seven. But more specifically: him and Leo. 'Did I get Gen in trouble?' Shinji thought worried. Then one of the giants, who seem to have medals on his chest, approached them. "Care to explain, Leo?" he sternly said. And thus Leo explained the reasons why he had brought Shinji to M-78 as well as his past. Needless to say, the Ultras were shocked at the boy's story. Every Ultra that came to Earth were adored by the children, and in return the Ultras adored them. 80 was especially shocked, because he was a teacher while he was on Earth in his human form, and taught a class of children during his defending of Earth. Ultra Mother then came up to both Leo and Shinji. "Leo, if you don't mind, I would like to take Shinji on a tour of our planet." Ultra Mother said to Leo. Even though Shinji could not see any facial expressions on the female giant, her voice had caring and kindness in it, much like that of his mother.Leo nodded to Ultra Mother, and handed Shinji over to her. Both Shinji and Ultra Mother, along with Yullian, who decided to join them, left the meeting room, and leaving the Ultramen to discuss the current situation on Earth.

The meeting was a real discussion. They had discussed everything, from the Ultra's failure to stop the 2nd impact and the cover-up the government of Earth had set up. Then, Ultraman asked Leo something. "Leo, the boy's last name is Ikari, right?" Leo nodded. "I believe his father was involve with this somehow." Ultraman then began divulge on all the info his human host, Shin Hayata, manage to uncover . Being an airport administrator had it's perks. He began to tell about all he dug up about Gendo Ikari, as well as Project E and of the coming Angels. The Ultra were now in deep thought, about all that Ultraman had told them. "There is something more this ,." Ultra Father said."but, what?" "Never mind that, father," Taro interrupted, "What we need to figure out who will be the protector of Planet Earth?"

"I believe I can decide that for you!" a voice said out of nowhere.

The Ultras turned to see the source of the voice. Standing before them was a blue and caped Ultra with an almost regal appearance. "ULTRAMAN KING!" Ultra Father exclaimed. Indeed it was the legendary ruler of Planet King. "Grandfather, what do you mean by you have decided who would defend Earth?" Zoffy asked. "Simply put, the one who will protect the Earth from oncoming angels….will be the boy Leo has brought here today." The Ultras, especially Leo, were shocked. "You're joking, right?" Ace asked. No I'm not. A vision came to me and told me that the boy would be the one to fight off the Angels and stop an even greater catastrophe than the 2nd Impact." King explained.

"Impossible! Shinji is just a child. He has gone through much. How can he handle such a destiny?" Leo explained. "It's just fate, Leo. He will have to deal what comes his way." King said. Leo sat down, still trying to contemplate what he has heard. "So, does that mean one of us will merge with him?" Jack asked. "No." King answered. All of the Ultras were curious. "I will give the boy an Ultra form." King explained, surprising the Ultramen. "And Leo.." King addressed to Leo, who promptly looked at him, "since he is closes to you , I will leave the boy's Ultra training to you. Teach him well." Leo nodded. He was still not to keen on the idea of Shinji fighting, but as long as he was his trainer, he would be satisfied with the situation.

When Shinji returned to the meeting room with Ultra Mother and Yullian, he was soon confronted by Leo, who told him of the situation and of his purpose. Surprisingly, Shinji seemed to understand the situation and agreed to take on the task before him, but he asked one question, "When will be the time for me to fight?" "You'll know, when it comes to you." Leo answered.

Soon after, Shinji stood before the large Ultraman King. The legendary Ultra brought his arms out and the two rubies on his torso glowed and shot two beams of red light that hit Shinji. Shinji shut his eyes and grunted, as he was levitated of the floor, as his body was surrounded by a bright light. About a minute or so later, Shinji opened his eyes. He saw he was now half the height of Ultraman King. He looked at his hands. They were silver and his arms were red with silver markings, as with the rest of his body. His chest had some sort of small protector around it, with a blue light in the middle of this chest. He looked into a mirror in the room, and saw his head was of sort of like that of Ultraman, but with two golden streaks on the sides of his fin.

Ultraman made a comment, saying he sort of looked liked a kid version of that Tiga guy he met some years ago.

Shinji never felt so strange, but he felt good as well. Leo came up to him and put his hand on Shinji's shoulder and asked, "What do you like to be called in your Ultra Form?" Shinji thought about it and remembered the time when he saw a giant robot with his mother and asked her what it was. "EVA." he answered, "Ultraman EVA."


	2. Chapter 1: A Legend Reborn

Disclaimer and Author's comments: First, I would like to say I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Ultraman. Secondly I want clear up any questions my reader might have. First off, to those who are wondering who the heck Ultraman King is: he is the immortal, sole inhabitant of Planet King and is considered to be a God to the Ultras. He made his first appearance in "Ultraman Leo". Also, how Shinji remembered the machine his mother was working on; let's just say it was a random thought that popped into his head. The Ultra Gate is not a portal to another universe. It is a hyperspace tunnel that allows Ultras to get between their destination and M-78. Thus M-78 is not in another dimension. It is in the constellation of Taurus. Also Ultraman EVA can fight slightly longer than his predecessors: His fight time is 4 minutes. This is due to the fact he was originally human and also he was given an Ultra form by Ultraman King.

Well, now that is settled …. Let's get started…SHUWATCH!

**Chapter 1: A Legend Reborn; The "Impaler Titan", Angel Sachiel, appears! **

_**Ten Years Later, Outskirts of Tokyo-3**_

"We're sorry. All lines are out of order due to a state of emergency."

Shinji just looked at the payphone he was holding with a quizzical look and sighed. "Jeez, what's the deal?" He said as he hung up the phone. He looked around the town his train had stopped at before he even got to Tokyo-3. It looked like a ghost town. "Where are the people?"

He then began contemplate whether to continue his trek to Tokyo-3 or just return to Gen's place. But then he soon remembers the duty that was given to him 10 years before back at M-78. Thinking back, he begins to recall the day before he arrived here. The day he would begin his mission.

_**Flashback, Gen's Place**_

Gen and Shinji returned home after they had completed one of Shinji's Ultra training regiments. Shinji went into the kitchen to get a drink, while Gen decided to get the mail. Shinji was drinking a glass of water, when Gen entered the kitchen holding an envelope with Shinji's name on it. The return address had the name Gendo Ikari. Shinji immediately frowned.

Shinji opened the envelope and found a letter with a photo and an ID card with a recent photo of him. The letter read: "Come to Tokyo-3 immediately. Signed, Gendo Ikari." The photo was that of a young and beautiful purple haired woman named Misato Katsuragi, who would be his contact. "You don't have to go, Shinji. You could just refuse him." Gen said. Shinji shook his head.

"No sensei. I have to go. To confront him. Make clear my feelings towards him." Shinji said. "Besides, this might be the sign we've been waiting for. For me to begin my duty as an Ultra Brother."

"Maybe, maybe not." Gen said solemnly, "I'm not to keen on sending you to him. And you might still need to train some more."

"I believe I'm ready, sensei. Besides, I managed to defeat Zetton a while back, so I think I can handle this." Shinji said with a smirk.

Gen closed his eyes and sighed. "Don't get overconfident, Shinji!" he said, sternly, "That's the reason why I had to bail you out during your fight with Mephilas."

"Oh, come on! I had that under control!" Shinji whined.

"He had you on the ground with his foot on your chest laughing, while your color-timer was blinking." Gen explained.

"Oh…... yeah." Shinji sheepishly said while rubbing the back of his neck Both Shinji and Gen looked at each other for a bit and laughed.

Gen sighed and said, "Well let's get you packing, then." Both Shinji and Gen then headed towards Shinji's room to get his stuff packed for his trip to Tokyo-3.

A while later, Shinji and Gen were waiting at the bus stop for the bus that would take Shinji to the train station. Shinji looked around and said in a tone of nostalgia, "It's ironic, this is the place where we both found each other and it will be the place where we part ways."

"Yes it is." Gen sighed. He turned his head and saw the oncoming bus up ahead. Both he and Shinji turned and faced each other. "Shinji, the last ten years were the greatest. You have grown into a fine young man and proved you are worthy of being an Ultra warrior. I thought you would be emotionally broken after what happened to your mother and what your father did to you, but those ten years of training really changed that. Remember, you are not alone. You have nine brothers-in-arms, who are more than willing to help you in your fight. Just call out and we will be there." "I understand, sensei." Shinji said, nodding.

Shinji and Gen looked at each other before giving a hug to each other. "Best of luck, Ultraman EVA." Gen said smiling. "Thank you…for everything, Ultraman Leo." Shinji responded.

Both broke the hug as soon as the bus came up to the stop. Shinji got on to the bus, not before waving goodbye to Gen as the doors closed. Gen watched as the bus disappeared into the horizon.

"May the Star of Ultra, shine upon you." Gen said as a single tear rolled down his face.

_**Present**_

Shinji sighed blissfully as he remembered that day. He began to look around the town. And soon his eyes saw something strange. A girl, about his age, in some sort of school uniform, with short blue hair. Shinji just stared at her for a moment, when he was taken by surprise by a flock of birds that just suddenly flew by. He turned away just for a minute, and girl disappeared.

'Huh, who was that?' Shinji questioned in his mind, 'she was kinda cute.'

Shinji then felt an explosion nearby. He looked around to see the source, and saw several VTOLs retreating from a nearby hillside. And the thing that they were retreating from was a giant, strange looking creature, about as tall as an Ultra, give or take a few feet. It skin was a dark green, it's face looked-liked a sort of bird mask, and it had a red orb in the middle of it's chest.

Shinji just stared at it before muttering, "That's my enemy…"

_**An Undisclosed Location**_

In a very vast and advanced control room, reports on the mysterious creature were coming in. Two men in front of the big monitor just observed the visuals on the creature.

The older man who was standing said, "It has been 15 years…"

The younger looking man who was sitting, wearing tinted glasses and had his hands near his face said in agreement, "Yes it has….Angels…"

_**Back to where Shinji was**_

Shinji ducked as many missiles whizzed passed to hit the creature, but they had little effect. Suddenly one of VTOLS was destroyed, as a glowing pike that extended from the creature impaled it. Wreckage crashed near Shinji and later the creature leaped up and landed on the wreckage. Shinji could only look on but his mind was screaming(mind you it isn't what you think he's saying).

'_What the hell are you being scared for, Shinji? Nova was a lot scarier than that thing!'_

Suddenly he became determine. He outstretched right arm, his left hand clutched his bicep, brought his right hand into a 90 degree angle. However, before anything else happen, a beat-down looking blue car pulled up in front of him. Shinji retracted his stance as the door opened up to reveal the woman in his photo behind the wheel.

"Are you Shinji Ikari?" she asked. Shinji nodded in reply.

"Hop in! We need to go!" she yelled.

Shinji then got in the car, and as soon as he buckled up, the lady pushed the gas and they were going way over the speed limit. The car raced away from where the battle was taking place. As they were going down the highway, the lady decided to strike up a conversation.

"Sorry I'm late. I had….trouble getting here. Why the hell did this happen today? The UN isn't going kill it no matter how many times they shoot at it!" She whined. She turned to look at the boy only to see him staring at the fierce battle.

'_Damn. I can't transform in my current position.'_ Shinji thought while gritting his teeth _' I'll have to wait until the opportunity arises.'_ "Hey! Are you there?" a voice said breaking his train of thought. Shinji turned to the lady, and said, "Oh, sorry I was just lost in thought, Captain Katsuragi."

"You can call me Misato." She said with a smile.

"OK, Misato. Tell me something, what is that thing?"

Misato's face became solemn, "That monster is an Angel."

'_Angel, huh?'_ Shinji thought as he decided to observe the creature again and the UN forces backing off.

"Hey, Misato why are they retreating?" Shinji asked. Misato took a quick look and then realized what would happen and stopped the car.

"It's an N2 mine! Get down!" she shouted as she pushed Shinji down when the big explosion happened. The sheer power of the explosion almost pushed the car onto its side and sound nearly, the light was so bright and the sound nearly made Shinji deaf. Shinji then took time to take in his surroundings and noticed his….well….position on the captain. Thankfully the captain moved off of him before he could say anything. They both looked at the area where the mine exploded and saw that the angel was still standing.

"Damn, they sent a nuclear warhead and it wasn't enough to destroy that thing?" Shinji said with astonishment.

"There might be one thing that can stop this thing. Let hurry to headquarters." She said and started the car back up and speeded along the highway.

'_And if what you have doesn't work, I'll have to do it personally.'_ Shinji thought while still looking at the angel.

_**NERV HQ**_

"Impossible! Our best weapon and it's still standing!" shouted a high ranking military personnel.

"Though I hate to say this, I believe we have to give you the green light to take over the operation, Ikari." another military officer said looking at the seemly brooding man at the command chair, "Get rid of that thing, and consider your organization hired."

"Rest assured, you will not be disappointed." Ikari said to the gathered military heads. With that the military personnel left.

"Unit-01 might be ready but we have no pilot. Rei is in no condition, even if we force her, there's no telling if Unit-01 will accept her at all." replied the older-looking man standing next to him.

"No need to worry, sensei," the man known as Gendo Ikari said to him, "We'll have a replacement shortly."

_**Back to Shinji and Misato**_

"Don't worry. His protection is my top priority. Could you please prepare a linear train for us? Yeah, I'll take full responsibility, it was my idea to meet with him in the first place. OK, bye." Misato said to her car phone, as she was driving along. Shinji was still looking out the window, observing the angel. Despite Misato's demeanor, in her mind she was complaining on how she still had loan payments she needed to pay, how her car was wrecked, and that her best clothes were ruined.

"Hey, Miss Misato?" Shinji asked, getting the major's attention. "Don't you think this is a bit excessive?" he said, his head tilting to the stack load of car batteries in the back.

"Nah, don't worry. Besides it's an emergency. We can do anything if the car doesn't run, now can we?" Misato said to the boy. '_Well, I could just fly."_ Shinji thought.

"And I may not look like it but I'm an international officer, so it's okay." The major said with a smile on her face.

"That is one lame excuse." Shinji said with a dead pan face. Misato winced at his comment, but decided to let that slide. She was once his age too.

Eventually the car reached the car train that led to Tokyo-3. As soon as Misato's car was loaded, the train took off for the underground base.

"So this organization my father works for,NERV. What's its purpose?" Shinji asked.

"Well, NERV a secret organization that has ties directly to the U.N. The commander has a huge task under his wing. The Angel you saw out there. Well, we have the only thing that can kill it, and there are more…..you sound like you don't think that much of your father…"Misato said when she observed the coldness in Shinji's voice concerning his father.

"Old fart abandoned me when my mom died, when I was four. The man I was living is more of a father than my old man ever was." Shinji explained plainly.

Misato decided to drop the conversation and start a new one, "Sooooo…do you have your ID card?"

Shinji pulled out the card that came with the letter that Gen received, "Sure do. Though I have to ask, how did you get my picture?"

"Company secret." Misato said with a wink before handing him a small booklet. "Read this." Shinji looked at the book let with scrutiny.

"What the? "Welcome to NERV"? Is this a secret military organization or some sort of tourist trap?...WHOA!" Shinji shouted in the middle of his rant as the train got out of the tunnel, now in full view of the humongous cavern. "So this is a geofront!"Shinji exclaimed as he observed the surroundings, before laying eyes on the pyramid. "What's with the pyramid?"

"That is NERV headquarters, and that's where we're going."

_**Sometime later**_

"Misato, I don't want sound like some whiney little kid, but I think we're lost." Shinji moaned as they passed the same corridor a third time.

Misato hated to admit it, but they were lost. But it wasn't her fault the base was huge, and the map she was given did not help what so ever. She sighed and said, "Well, desperate time call for desperate measures…."

"**ATTENTION! CHIEF OF PROJECT E, DR. AKAGI RITSUKO! PLEASE CONTACT CAPTIAN KATSURAGI MISATO IMMEDIATELY!" **the intercom blared.

Ritsuko sighed at the announcement. How can one woman get lost constantly when she has been working here for a while now? Having no time to change out of her swimsuit, she headed to where Misato and hopefully, in her mind, the boy who can change the tide of the battle with the angel.

Misato had found an elevator and decided to take to a different floor with Shinji. Shinji was getting agitated. He needed to destroy that monster soon!

Soon the elevator reached its destination and the doors opened to reveal a very upset, arms crossed, Ritsuko.

"Oh! Hi,Ritsuko…."Misato greeted embarrassedly.

Ristsuko got on the elevator and pressed the button to the right floor. "Misato, we are short staffed and time is limited! How is it you get lost all the time?" the scientist exasperated.

"She even had a map with her." Shinji added snidely. He then saw Ritsuko's…choice of clothing. "This that standard science wear here?"

Ritsuko immediately closed her lab coat, blushing. "No! I was in a hurry." She said embarrassedly. She then took a good look at Shinji and then turned her attention to Misato.

"Is he the Third Child?" she asked.

"According to the Marduk report, yes." Misato answered.

'_Third Child?'_ Shinji thought of the codenamed he was designated. Where there two others before him? He shook those thoughts out of his head. His first concern was to defeat the Angel. "My name is Shinji Ikari. Pleasure to meet you." He greeted to Dr. Akagi.

"Pleasure's all mine. Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. Hmmm….you do look like your father a little bit." Ristuko said to Shinji.

"His blood maybe in me, but the old fart isn't the fatherly type." Shinji said scornfully.

"Well his personality is sure different from his father." Ritsuko said observing the boy's behavior. After reading what had happened to him over a decade ago in the files he should have been a nervous wreck. But he acted like a normal pre-teen boy. Even if he was a bit of a smart-ass.

Soon the elevator reached its destination, and all three were walking down a corridor, with Misato and Ritsuko bickering as they walked. Shinji heard the words Unit-01, and about it activating with a slim chance. He decided to ignore it, and decided to set-up a battle plan when he faced the Angel in his Ultra form. They soon reached a room that was pitch black.

"Uh…is the power out?" Shinji asked.

Suddenly the lights turned on, and before the boy was some sort of weird, monstrous looking mech. The surprise almost made him transform. The mech looked familiar to Shinji, but he couldn't place it.

"This is the Multi-Purpose Humanoid Fighting Machine Evangelion." Ritsuko introduced to Shinji.

"So this is what my father was working on?" Shinji asked. "Yes." Ritsuko answered.

Then Shinji felt he was being watched and turned his head upward to see his father staring down at him behind a bullet proof window in a room above him.

Misato felt the tension in the room rise. She knew there was no love between Shinji and his father. To make matters worse Ritsuko wanted Shinji to pilot the Eva with no prior training, and it only got even more with the Angel advancing to their position.

"So you want me to pilot this thing and destroy that "Angel" out there? Even though there is a slim chance of it working, and the fact I have no prior training?" Shinji sarcastically asked, though the last part was a lie. He was given pilot training by

Go Hedeki, aka Ultraman Jack, as part of preparing Shinji for his mission. "Care to elaborate on why me?'

"Three reasons: 1. If you don't humanity is doomed. 2. Only you are qualified for the job. 3. If you refuse we will have a replacement" Gendo replied coldly

Shinji turned away from his father and stared straight at the Eva. Gendo took this as an act of defiance. Whoever this Gen Otori was, he had made Shinji a very strong willed boy, not the weak willed and controllable as he wanted his son to be. Gendo turned his communicator on, "Fuyutsuki, our spare is useless, bring Rei in, we're sending her out."

However what Shinji was thinking was far different then what Gendo had thought.

'_Okay, I thought I was gonna pilot an aircraft, not a mech the size of your average Ultra! Okay, calm down. I'm sure that thing's cockpit system is just like your run of the mill kaiju defense aircraft, so I shouldn't worry. But still, how the Hell am I suppose make an emergency landing with this thing and fight in my Ultra form?_ _And that technique I am working on still needs work…..'_ were the thoughts going through Shinji's mind.

Shinji then saw another door open and being wheeled in was a wheelchair. And on the wheelchair was a blue haired girl in a really bad condition. Shinji then realize she was the girl he saw at the train station, albeit without all the bandages. If Shinji heard correctly her name was Rei. Shinji's anger rose as he realize his father was going to have her pilot the mech, or use her as a bargaining chip against him.

Suddenly there was a huge rumble and some debris were falling down from the roof, right on top of the girl. In one fluid Shinji grabbed the girl from wheelchair just as the debris crushed. The girl squealed in pain from the rescue as both of them hit the floor. Soon, more debris was falling right on top of them. '_Oh crap, I have to transform now!'_

However before he could do that, suddenly something block the debris from falling on him. He looked up to see the purple mechs giant hand over him. Everyone around was astonished. "Impossible! It can't move without an entry plug inserted!" Ritsuko exclaimed

"It reacted without the interface…or was it protecting him?" Misato questioned. "He can do it!"

Shinji's immediate concern was the girl he rescued. Looking down on her he asked, "Are you okay?"Trying to ignore the pain, Rei opened her un bandaged eye look at him, only for it to widen in shock. For a moment, Shinji's face was replaced with that of a silver, finned one with glowing orb eyes. After that moment passed, she nodded in reply. "Just lie down and don't move." Shinji said to her softly as medics came to attend to her.

Shinji stood up and said, "All right, there is a giant monster out there and we need to bring it down. Get me into that thing pronto!" All were stunned by this declaration. Shinji then looked up to his father and snidely remarked, "You know I would've said yes, even if you didn't pulled this stunt with the girl. All you did was reaffirm my opinion of you." Gendo sneered at the comment.

Soon the red liquid in the holding tank was drained, and the plug containing Shinji was inserted in to the Eva. As the lights turned on in his cockpit, Shinji got the layout. _'Well I was right about control system'_ he thought. Then suddenly his plug filled with a strange yellow liquid. "What the Hell?" Shinji yelled.

"Don't panic. Once LCL liquid fills your lungs, it will give you oxygen directly. You'll get used to it eventually." Ritsuko reassured on the communicator, just as Shinji took in a mouthful.

"This is nasty…" Shinji complained.

"Hey, you're a man, aren't you? Suck it up!" Misato shouted over the communicator.

Soon command protocols were blaring through the communicator.

"CONNECTING MAIN POWER SUPPLY!"

"TRANSMIT POWER TO ALL CIRCUTS!"

"YES SIR!"

"THE SECOND CONTACT IS BEGINNING!"

"THE CONNECTION TO THE a-10 NERVE IS OPERATIONAL!"

Suddenly the Shinji's cockpit became normal again, and bunch of colors swirled around him as views of the outside came into view.

"SET JAPANESE AS COMMAND INTERFACE!"

"ALL INTIAL CONTACTS ARE ALL RIGHT!"

"CONNECT THE MUTAL LINES!"

" Synchronization rate is 41.3%." NERV tech Maya Ibuki said, as looked into her monitor.

"Incredible" Ritsuko said, as she looked at the results

"All harmonic views are normal, everything is under control." Maya said.

"Looks like it will work." Ritsuko said as she turned to Misato.

Misato nodded and issued the command, "Prepare for launch!"

Soon the Eva' restraints were released and it was placed on the launching platform.

"It's ready for launch." Maya said.

"Roger." Misato then turned to Gendo, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Humanity's future is dead if the Angels are not defeated." Gendo said with his hands together.

"Ikari, are you sure about this?" Fuyutsuki questioned. Gendo only smiled as a response.

"EVA! LAUNCH!" Misato ordered and the Eva was catapulted up to the surface. "Shinji… don't die."

**Above Ground, Tokyo-3**

The Angel was in the middle of the city, when suddenly a trap door was opened and the Eva popped out of it. Shinji stared at the Angel through his monitor with determination in his eyes, as the Angle's core glowed an eerie red, as if in response to the Eva's appearance.

'_Alright, I'll see what this baby can do, then hopefully I'll fight in my preferred mode of combat.' _Shinji thought as the launch restraints were released from his Eva.

"Shinji, try thinking of walking." Ritsuko instructed over the communicator.

'_Walking?'_ Shinji soon focused his thoughts to walking, and soon the Eva took a step.

'_My thoughts are tied to this thing's movements.'_ Shinji thought.

Then a devious smile appeared on his face. _'Let's see if I can give the guys below a heart attack!'_

Focusing his thoughts to beating the crap out of the Angel, the Eva lunged at the Angel, catching it off guard.

Soon Shinji was commanding his Eva to give punches and kicks to the Angel in the style an Ultra would do.

"Hey, it worked!"

**Back at HQ, Underground**

The entire command bridge was shocked at this turn of events. The Eva was wailing on the Angel.

"Ritsuko, you sure he has no proper training?" Misato turned to her friend and colleague, in awe of what was happening.

"That's what his file said." Ritsuko said shocked at how skilled Shinji's piloting was.

Though he didn't show it, Gendo was surprised and irritated. Apparently his son was keeping secrets.

Fuyutsuki, however, was having a sense of déjà vu. The way Unit-01 was fighting seemed like something he hasn't seen in a very long time.

"No way." Was all he could say.

**Above Ground**

Shinji was still keeping up his assault on the Angel.

'_With the rate this is going, I won't need to transform.'_ Shinji thought as he continued attacking.

However, the Angel had enough. Blocking one of Shinji's punches, the Angel grabbed the Eva's head and lifted it off the ground. Shinji tried move the Eva's left arm to try and get the Angel to let go, but the green giant grabbed it and began to pull on it. Shinji then felt a sharp pain on his arm.

"Gah!"

**Back at HQ**

The Bridge was scrambling when the tide of the battle had turned.

"How is the Eva's defense system?" Ritsuko asked Maya.

"The signal is not working!" Maya answered.

"The Field has not developed!" said another NERV tech, Shigeru Aoba.

"It's not?" Ritsuko shouted as turned to the monitor to see the Angel continuing to pull on Unit-01's arm until it snapped.

**Above Ground**

Shinji felt as if his arm was snapped in two. As he tried to ignore the pain, he turned to his monitor to see the Angel preparing to use its deadly impaler spike.

The Angel drove its spike into the Eva's head. And then, it did it again. And again.

Shinji clutched his head as he felt like he was being shot in the face with a high powered BB gun.

After two more hits, the Angel's spike penetrated the Eva's face and it was thrown back into a building. What seemed like blood sprayed out the hole in its head.

**Back at HQ**

"Head Damage! Damage unidentified!" shouted Mokoto Hyuga, another NERV tech on the bridge.

"The nerve controls are snapping one after another!" Maya shouted.

"No response from the pilot!" Shigure shouted as the brainwave monitors flat lined.

"No! Shinji!" Misato shouted

**Above Ground**

In the Eva, all systems were offline.

"Hey can anyone read me?" Shinji shouted.

He could hear the Angel's footsteps as it advancing towards him, ready to finish him off.

"All systems are down, and no one can hear or reach me…" Shinji said as he lowered his head, but then raised it up with a look of confidence. "Perfect."

Shinji then held his arm out as he did earlier in the day. Suddenly, in a flash of light, a round, red and white with a glowing blue light at its center, object appeared in his hand.

It was called the Ultra Heart, Shinji's transformation item.

Shinji placed the Ultra Heart onto his chest, and soon his body glowed and transformed into light, which exited the cockpit.

The Angel was advancing to the fallen Eva to destroy it, when suddenly a bright light was shown from the sky. The Angel turned to the light and from the sky some being came down. This being couched down when it landed , when it raised up, it was humanoid in shape. Its body was red and silver in color, save for the blue light on its chest, along with the chest protector. Its head looked smoothed, with what looked like a mouth, a fin on top of its head, two gold streaks on each side of the fin, and two glowing orbs for eyes.

This was Shinji's other form. Ultraman EVA!

**Back at HQ**

The bridge could only stare at the monitor, more precisely at Ultraman EVA. None were quite sure what make of this strange being.

Mokoto rose from his seat, adjusting his glasses to see what he was seeing was real.

"No way, I read all the history about them, but I never thought I would actually see one of them in my entire life!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Hyuga, you know what that is?" Misato questioned her subordinate.

"Ultraman."

Misato turned to see that it was Fuyutsuki who answered, as he stared at the monitor in awe.

Gendo turned to him and frowned. His sub-commander knows something about that…being.

**Above Ground**

"HIYA!"

EVA got into a fighting stance and jumped at the Angel to deliver a flying kick to it.

Before the Angel could recover, EVA came in with a two punch combo, and a side kick to its chest. The Angel recovered and swiped its claw at EVA, only for him to duck and deliver a chop to its chest. EVA then delivered another punch/kick combo to the Angel knocking it down on the ground.

Unbeknownst to both EVA and the Angel, it seemed that Unit-01 was observing the battle, despite being inactive.

**Back at HQ**

The bridge could only stare uncomfortably at Hyuga, who got out of his seat and making gestures and cheering on EVA.

"Whoo! Yeah! Alright! Show that Angel who's boss!" Hyuga cheered on.

"Hyuga! Get back to your seat! You're embarrassing yourself!" Misato barked at him until she heard a similar sound coming from the Commander's observation deck.

"Gan ba de, Ultraman!" Fuyutsuki shouted, one of his legs on the edge of the platform, pumping his fist in the air, "You can win, Ultraman!"

Gendo could only look at the sub-commander with a uncomfortable look.

**Back to the Battle**

EVA, after kneeing to the gut of Angel followed by a kick that knocked it down to the pavement, was getting ready to attack again, when his Ultra-hearing picked up what sounded like a child crying.

Seeing that the Angel was incapacitated for the moment, EVA decided to search for the source of the crying. Eventually he came upon one of the building the Angel had destroyed, and there amidst the rubble was a little girl whose leg was under a big chunk of cement.

Carefully, EVA removed the rubble and gently scooped the girl into his arms. The girl was scared at first, but she could feel the warm light radiating off of the Ultra, which soothed her.

Eva looked around carefully to see if there any rescue teams around to take the girl. He needed to get the girl to safety, because he did not know when the Angel would get back up again. EVA was taught to protect innocent life before fighting against evil.

"Hitomi! Hitomi!, where are you!"a voice shouted.

EVA turned to see the source of the voice. A boy, about the age of his human form, in what looked like a track suit. The boy stopped at the sight of the Ultra, looking scared.

EVA bent down on one knee, and put his hand that had the little girl out towards the boy.

"Big brother!" the girl cried happily, as she was taken by the boy, who turned out to be her older brother. The boy then looked up at the Ultra, and with a smile said, "Thank you."

EVA nodded in response. The boy continued to look on with his sister, however, his smile turned into a face of panic. The Ultra noticed this, and turn to see the Angel right behind him!

The Angel swiped at EVA with its claw, knocking the Ultra into a building. EVA turned to see where the boy and his sister where, and saw the boy running as far as he can, carrying his sister along with him.

EVA was relieved that they were safe, however now he was the one being attacked. As he tried to get up, the Angel kept up with its assault, swiping its claws at the Ultra, sometimes using its imapler spike. Soon, EVA was brought to his knees when the Angel grabbed his head, lifted him off the ground, and started to apply pressure to the Ultras head.

EVA struggled against the Angels grip and brought his two hands to the Angles arm in an attempt to try to let go off his head. Soon EVAs color timer was blinking red.

**Back at HQ**

The entire bridge watched as the Ultra struggled against the Angel.

"Why is that light blinking?" Maya questioned

"That's bad. That means he's almost out of power! If that light goes out he's dead!" Mokoto explained.

The entire bridge looked on in worry. Except for one.

Gendo could only smirk at the information Mokoto had given. Gendo hated any unknown factors that could ruin his plan, and this "Ultraman" was an unknown factor. The less unknowns in his plan the better.

Fuyutski looked on with a determined face.

"Don't give up Ultraman," He said with vigor, "You can win!"

**Back to the Battle**

EVA continued to struggle to get out of the Angels grip.

Soon the Angel was preparing to drive its spike into the Ultra's head.

At the very last possible moment EVA was able to get loose, just as the spike was about to pierce his head.

Still griping the Angel by the arm, the Ultra brought down to chest level with one arm, and brought down his fist with the other, snapping the limb like a twig.

The Angel screeched in pain, as it held its arm, just as EVA gave it a powerful back kick, sending it quite a distance away. EVA noticed his color timer was blinking more rapidly. He knew he had to finish it now!

EVA brought forearms across his chest, putting them in an x position. He then went into a flexing position, similar to Ultra-Seven's rising pose, as his arms glowed. Then he spread them out at his sides, the light glowing brighter.

At the same time, the Angel recovered from the kick and began to charge at the Ultra with full fury.

However before it could get any closer, EVA put brought his forearms into a + position, with his left arm in a horizontal position, and his right arm on top of it in a vertical position, as stream of neon green light emerged from the right arm and headed straight for the Angel.

The Angel brought out its barrier, known as an AT-Field, block the attack. It blocked it. However it was only for a moment, as the beam of light started to crack the barrier and before long the barrier broke, and the beam hit the Angel square in the core.

Before its life ended, the Angel, known as Sachiel, sent a telepathic message to its fellow Angels who were lying in wait.

_Beware the red and silver being._

And then the Angel fell and exploded shortly after.

EVA stood for a moment and then nodded at his handiwork. He then looked towards the sky.

"SHIYA!"

And then he flew on upwards into the atmosphere at great speed.

**BACK AT HQ**

"Follow him!" Gendo barked.

"Sorry sir, but he's flying too fast for our any aircraft to follow and he's now out of range." Shigure said to the Commander.

Fuyutski came up to Gendos side with a smile on his face.

"Looks like the old men are not gonna be happy." The former professor chuckled.

Gendo just grunted as he rose from his chair and exited the bridge. Fuyutski didn't care. His childhood hero has come back to Earth, filling him with a sense of hope he has not felt in a very long time, as he observed the rest of the bridge as they tried to check on the condition of both Unit-01 and Shinji.

**Back Inside the Eva Plug**

A bright light appeared and Shinji returned to his cockpit seat.

"Not bad for a debut battle." Shinji said feeling good about what he had accomplished. He defeated the Angel, but also save an innocent life. Who knew what would happen if he didn't transform.

Suddenly the systems in the cockpit were starting to back to life. Shinji knew if they found out he was still conscious when the Eva went down, they might get suspicious. As he was thinking he stared at the wall of the entry plug. That's when an idea came up.

Placing both hands on the wall of the entry plug, he sighed and said, "This is to keep them from finding out.", before rearing his head back and bringing it full force onto the plug wall.

**Author's Note:**

Okay I know it's been a long time but cut me some slack. I had school and severe writer's block. Plus it's hard to write a good quality chapter. But I will continue with this. Any hoo, here some trivia about this chapter

1."Gan ba de" is Japanese for "Do your best." Many people of Japan say this when an Ultra is fighting.

2. I gave Toji's sister the name Hitomi because she wasn't named in the original anime.

3. Three Ultra enemies were named here: Mephilas-Seijin, Zetton, and Nova. Mephilas and Zetton appeared in the original Ultraman, while Nova appeared in Ultraman Leo, and have appeared in subsequent series after their debuts. Look on the fandom achieve, World of Ultra, to get any information if you are curious about them.


	3. Recovery and Reactions

Disclaimer and Author's Comments: I'll say it before, and I'll say it again: I do not own Evangelion or Ultraman. This chapter will be an exposition chapter. So don't expect any Ultra vs. Angel action...yet.

**Chapter 2: Recovery and Reactions**

_**Somewhere**_

"Ugh…." groaned Shinji, as he awoken from unconsciousness. He opened his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling. '_Wow…..this ceiling is really ugly.'_

He got up too look around at his surroundings, and it appeared he was in a hospital room, judging by the type of bed he was in, and the fact he was in a hospital gown. Shinji then felt something on his head. He reached to touch it, and found it was a bandage wrapped around his head. At first he wondered how it got there, then remembered his self-induced knock-out.

And then the pain kicked in.

"GAH!"

Shinji clutched his head, as the pain in his head came back.

"There's gotta be a better way to have an alibi." He moaned.

_**Tokyo-3, Sight of the Battle**_

NERV construction and clean-up crews were on the scene, busily working to clean up the mess the battle had wrought. Luckily there wasn't too much damage, thanks to Ultraman EVA. Still there was work to do.

At the area where Angel Sachiel fell and blew up, in a tent at ground zero, Misato was channel surfing, looking through various news stations. She was expecting the PR people to have covered up the incident. However on every news station, it was Ultraman has return. Japan's greatest hero has come back. The Hero from the Stars. It was Ultraman, Ultraman, Ultraman.

"Wow, I was thinking they would go with scenario B-22, PR really messed things up." Misato mused.

"Well, this Ultraman has is of some great significance to Japan, so it was kinda hard for them to cover HIM up." Ritsuko explained. Despite the fact that both Misato and Ritsuko had heard of Ultraman in the past, they both considered him to be some urban legend.

"Still why now of all times did one of them come to Earth when they could've come all those years ago?" Misato said as touched a small cross around her neck.

"I can't answer that," said Ritsuko, "But maybe Fuyutsuki can."

"The Vice Commander?" Misato asked. "He sure looked really excited to see Ultraman again and I thought Hyuga was hyper." She recalled how both of the men had acted to seeing Ultraman and to different degrees. Hyuga had just seen something thought to be a legend and Fuyutsuki had just seen something he had not seen since his childhood.

"So, have you found anything about Ultraman?" Misato asked her friend. "I mean you told me that only an AT-Field can neutralize another AT-Field."

"That's what I thought too," said Ritsuko. She'd seen the recording of the battle and witnessed how EVA's energy attack had actually broken through Sachiel's AT-Field. It had shocked her, really. Whatever energy the Ultra used also seemed to neutralized the S2 core of the Angel. Because if anything where to rupture the core, it would of ended with something akin to a mushroom cloud.

"I hope Shinji is okay."Misato said deviating from the subject as she remembered Shinji being pulled out of the downed Unit-01. He was completely unconscious and was bleeding from his fore head. Though he did look funny with those swirly eyes of his.

_**Private Meeting Room **_

Meanwhile, Gendo was not happy (what else is new?). He'd been called to a meeting by the committee known as SEELE. They were a secret organization whom were behind a secret project known as the Human Instrumentality Project. It didn't take long for them to hear about the news of Ultraman and they were both concerned and demanding answers. Gendo had brought Fuyutsuki along to attend the secret conference.

The members of SEELE appeared before Gendo in the form of dark obelisks with numbers on then. They never showed their faces to Gendo. They wanted to remain a secret and this was the best way for them to do so.

One of the SEELE members demanded, "What is going on, Ikari? It's all over the news! Ultraman has returned!"

Another one shouted, "Do you know what this means for our scenario! Do you have an answer for this!-?"

"We've worked too long and hard! There's no way we will allow some 'alien hero' to interfere!" another one added.

Gendo was posed calmly with his hands in front of his face as he said, "Believe me when I said I never saw this coming." He hadn't. He had never thought this would happen.

"Will this interfere with the scenario, Ikari?" one obelisk with the number 01 asked.

"Permission to speak?" requested Fuyutsuki. All attention was on him and he didn't like it one bit. "Maybe this can be favorable for all of us."

"How so, Fuyutsuki?"

"I do believe that Ultraman can be an asset to NERV," said Fuyutsuki. "He's a famous hero so if NERV supports Ultraman that will improve the public's image of NERV. Ultraman can even help take care of the Angels."

Gendo looked back at his Vice-Commander and thought back to an earlier meeting.

(FLASHBACK)

"What can you tell me of this being?" Gendo asked.

"He is Ultraman," Fuyutsuki answered simply and then elaborated, "For many years Ultraman has defended the Earth from threats both terrestrial and extraterrestrial. I was a young boy when I first saw one of the Ultramen."

"One of them?" Gendo cocked an eyebrow.

"There is not just one Ultraman, Gendo. There are actually more of them. I've seen them all."

"What are their intentions?"

"To protect the Earth and humanity."

(END FLASHBACK)

"I propose that Ultraman be made an honorary member of NERV," said Fuyutsuki.

_**Back at Hospital**_

"OK, I'm bored," said Shinji as he stared up at the ceiling again. If he had to stay any longer he was going to go nuts. He felt fine, except for the concussion he probably had, but it was worth keeping his secret.

As he got out of bed and put on the slippers, he thought back to the injured girl. "Rei…Ayanami…" That was her name. He wondered if she was somewhere in this hospital. He got out and stretched before he slowly snuck out of the room. He looked left and right and then slowly walked around, looking for the room where Rei was possibly staying at while his wounds were healing.

He thought he hated his father but seeing him using Rei as blackmail to get him to pilot, while she was injured, was a new low. He found her room. It wasn't that hard. Her name was under the number. He slowly pushed the door open and poked his head inside. He was right. There was Rei, sitting up in her bed, with bandages and just staring at the ceiling.

The blue-haired girl heard the sound of Shinji 'invading' her room and looked to the door.

"Hi, we never had the chance to introduce ourselves," said Shinji, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. He got closer to her and extended a hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm Shinji. Shinji Ikari."

Rei was looking at Shinji's face and like before, briefly, his face was replaced with EVA's. It was only for a brief second and then she looked at his hand.

"You're supposed to shake hands," he said, explaining the gesture but got a blank look instead. "O…kay, never mind then." Shinji then left the room not noticing that Rei was still staring at him. And just like before, she saw Shinji's form replaced by his Ultra form, before reverting to normal again.

_**Somewhere outside of Tokyo-3**_

Shinji heard that he would be staying with Misato so as he rode home with her he saw the city rising from the ground. It looked beautiful.

Misato said, "The city of Tokyo-3. It's quite a sight, isn't it? Now it has you and this Ultraman guy protecting it."

"EVA…" whispered Shinji.

"What was that?" Misato asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Shinji, thankful he did not give away any sensitive information.

"So wanna see your new place?" Misato asked, wanting to get home after a long day of work.

"Eh, sure." Shinji shrugged, wanting to unpack his things and settle down.

The ride back to Misato's apartment was quiet for a while, until Shinji decided to ask a question to make conversation.

"So why did you volunteer to give me housing? I could have found a place to stay."

"Well, you're 14 right? So by law you're still a minor and that means you need to have adult supervision."Misato said, as drove less hectic than last time. Shinji could only groan at explanation.

"So mind telling me why you won't stay with your father?" Misato asked.

"You should know why!" Shinji snapped, but immediately humbled himself when he saw Misato's shocked face.

"Sorry, but other than work, I don't want see that man's face more than I want to. The less time around that maru de dame na ossan, or madao for short, the better." Shinji said. Misato could only chuckle at the nickname this kid gave his father. (1)

_**At an Apartment Complex**_

As soon as Shinji entered Misato's apartment, only one thought came into his mind.

'_What a dump!'_

There were bags of garbage everywhere, clothes scattered about, empty cans of beer left and right, and for some strange reason a second refrigerator.

"Hey, Misato! What's with the other fridge?" Shinji asked.

"Oh don't worry about it!" Misato shouted from her room where she was changing from her uniform. "He's probably still sleeping."

'_He?'_

Soon, after clearing table of all the junk, Misato and Shinji sat down together. However all the food that was prepared on the table were all of the just add water and microwave type. Shinji could only look uncomfortably at the food. Back during his training, he always had food that was prepared by either Leo or Seiji Hokuto aka Ultraman Ace. Shinji looked up and watched as Misato chugged whole big can of beer.

"Whooooooo-yeah!" Misato shouted as she finished her can. "Life doesn't get any better than this!" Shinji just raised an eyebrow at that statement.

Misato looked and saw that Shinji hadn't touched his food. "You're not eating?" she asked. "It's all good for instant stuff."

"Sorry, I'm not used to this kind of stuff…" Shinji sheepishly said.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" Misato shouted as leaned over the table, giving Shinji a good look at her cleavage. "You can't be picky!"

"Uh…well you see…."Shinji said trying to explain himself.

Misato's frown then became a smile as she said "Isn't this nice? Having dinner with someone else?"

"I guess…" Shinji answered.

Soon after having dinner and over 10 cans of beer for Misato, they decided to play game of rock, paper, and siccors to divide up the chore duties around the apartment. Shinji lost, and as a result was given 95 % of all the chores around the apartment.

"Okay that ought to be fair enough to divide the chores up!" Misato said happily, as she looked at the calendar where the chore duties were on.

'_You gotta be kidding me…' _ Shinji thought.

"Starting today this is your home, so feel free to take advantage of it whenever you want!" Misato said.

"Uh, sure." Said Shinji as got up from his seat. "Well I'm hitting the sack."

"Eh? You're going to sleep now?" Misato asked.

"Well I heard that I'm going to do some testing on that Unit-01 thing, so I figured that I should get some rest and be up to full strength by tomorrow." Shinji explained.

"Hmm, well if that's the case, then get some sleep, but be sure you take a bath after wake up, okay?"

"Alright, well good night, Major." Shinji said as he left for what was designated as his room.

"Good night, Shinji and please call me Misato."

Shinji entered his room, which was easy to find due to the sign that said "Little Shin's Room" on the door. He immedeatly plopped onto his bed, and looked at the ceiling. His thoughts then wondered to the battle that happened the day before. There was this feeling he was being watched in that battle. He felt that feeling coming from the direction of the downed Unit-01.

There was some sort of familiarity in that feeling. However Shinji pushed those thoughts out his head for now. He had to focus on preparing for the next Angel attack. But for now, it was bed time.

_**Back at HQ, Fuyutsuki's Office**_

Fuyutsuki sat on his desk chair completely exhausted. He had managed to convince the committee to consider the newest Ultraman as an honorary member of NERV. However it was with great reluctance on the committee's part. He knew eventually they would try to find a way to get rid of Ultraman. He also knew that Gendo had the same thoughts as well.

"No matter what happens, I will help Ultraman any way can." Fuyutsuki said to himself. "He is humanity's last hope."

_**Deeper in the bowels of HQ**_

Gendo was looking out the window of a huge holding cell, where a giant mecha similar to Unit-01 was being held.

"Ultraman." He said with distain. "You may be here to save humanity, but I will not let you interfere with my scenario."

**Author's Notes:**

First off, I'd like to thank Kamen Rider Chrome for helping me with this chapter, and for all future chapters to come. Now for some trivia:

The reason why Shinji called Gendo a madao is in joke, because Gendo's Japanese voice actor is the same actor who portrays Taizo Hasegawa of Gintama, who is also a maru de dame na ossan, which roughly translates to totally useless middle aged man.


	4. Take Me Higher, EVA version

Disclaimer and Author's comments: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Ultraman. They belong to Gainax and Tsuburaya Productions separately. Okay this is not exactly the next chapter to the story, work has been a little too hectic for me to properly get the next chapter going. However I should be able to get things going a lot more faster ..hopefully. Also I want to clear up some things. One reviewer suggested that EVA work against NERV than with them, due to the relationship Shinji has with his father. However, I will NOT be doing that. The reason is that traditionally, the secret identity of an Ultra is usually part of some Para-military task force, and since NERV is such a task force, I am not going to break tradition because of family issues or because someone thinks it should. Shinji just has to deal with it. Well, I guess it s time for the opening song to play. Oh yeah by the way I do not own Take me Higher by V6, though I did change some of the words a little.

Interlude Chapter: Opening Song-Take Me Higher (EVA Version)

(Music starts)  
The screen pans out to reveal the full face of EVA. Then in a burst of speed EVA's head moves out of the way, and we see the Eva units in their Eva pens being worked on.

**Shizuka ni asayake ga daichi o tsutsundeku**

Scene changes to Shinji walking down the street in his school uniform. His eyes are down cast as he is walking. Suddenly he is jumped by Toji and Kensuke.

**Itsumo to kawaranu yoake**

The three boys begin to laugh and joke around, when they are passed by Asuka and Hikari, at which point Asuka pulls down her eyelid and sticks her tongue at the boys, igniting an angry response from Toji, which Shinji and Kensuke laugh at. At this point Shinji looks behind him and sees Rei a few feet away. A close up of Rei s eyes shows her seeing Shinji as EVA.

**Haruka ni tsuzuiteku kurikaeshi no naka de**

The scene changes to Eva units having their entry plugs inserted, and then being brought up to the launching catapult.

**Bokura wa ima o ikite iru**

The scene changes to Shinji inside his cockpit, in his plug suit, lifting his head with a determine look on his face. The scene then changes with EVA rising up with his arms stretched out

**Mienai kyou no kaze ni tachi mukatte yuku**

Scene changes to a montage of headshots, scenes of locations, and words, starting with Misato, Ritsuko, an orbital image of the Second Impact, text of the Dead Sea Scrolls, NERV head quarters,Kaji, Fuyutsuki, Hyuga, Aoba, Maya, and Adam in his angel form

**Itsumademo mamoritai sono hohoemi o**

The montage continues with a close up of Unit-00 s face, the Ygdrasil tree, Toji, Kensuke, Hikari, Adam s embryo, Unit-02 holding it s progressive knife, Asuka in her plug s cockpit, Rei behind the moon, and ending with a sketch of Yui Ikari.

**Wanna take you baby, take me higher**

The scene changes with Ultraman EVA holding his hand out, as if he was grasping something round. A red ball of energy appears a few inches above his hand, which he grasps, as red streams of light appear between his fingers. EVA pulls back his fist, and then delivers his Ultra Impact punch.

**Ai o dakishimete ima**

The scene changes to Gen and Dan back to back, then suddenly they change to Ultraman Leo and Ultraseven respectively, with the rest of the Ultra Brothers, along with Yullian, Ultra Mother, Ultra Father, and Ultraman King in the background.

**Gonna EVA take me, take me higher**

The scene changes to EVA with his arm positioned horizontally across his chest with his hand flattened. A stream of light appears from his hand and forms a blade. EVA then rushes to slash with his EVA Sword technique.

**Yuuki dakishimete tsuyoku**

The scene changes with Gendo sitting at his very spacious office, then changes to an image of the 12 Seele monoliliths, and finally Kaworu casting a shadow that shows a silhouette of the Angels

**Wanna take you baby, take me higher**

The scene changes with EVA preparing and then firing his Neonium Ray.

**Kitto tadori tsukeru sa**

The scene changes with Rei, only showing her head and the top of her shoulders(though one can guess that she is naked), when a hand appears and caresses her cheek lovingly, in which Rei blushingly responds with caressing the hand affectionately before the hand pulls itself away.

**Gonna EVA take me, take me higher**

The scene turns around to see that the owner of the hand is Shinji, which said hand now holds the Ultra Heart. He places the item on his chest, in which a bright light appears and engulfs him. The light dies to show EVA flying upwards with the 9 Ultra Brothers at his sides, flying up with him.

**Atsui kodou o shinjite**

The scene changes with Shinji standing behind a blue sky, with Rei, Asuka, Misato, Toji, Kensuke, Hikari, Pen-Pen, Fuyutsuki, Hyuga, Aoba, Maya, Kaji, and Ritsuko standing with him. Slightly standing behind is Ultraman EVA with his hands on his hips and slightly looking upwards.

Author's comments:Well there's the opening. The reason I choose the opening to Ultraman Tiga is because according to my reasearch Neon Genesis Evangelion ended around 1996, while Ultraman Tiga premired around that year...I think. Also I have a challenge to anyone who knows how to make a good AMV, I challenge you to make a video based on this chapter. It does not have to be a complete replica of this chapter, but it would be interesting. You won't get a prize, but you will be mentioned in the next chapter.


End file.
